Destiny 2-Fallen Legend DISCONTINUED FOR REWRITE
by Warmind
Summary: The Traveler is gone, along with The Last City, destroyed by the Vex. Guardians have begun to disappear as humanity flees into hiding. Jade-7, awakened in a time different from his own, must adjust to a new world in darkness. All the while finding the source of the Vex that have transformed his home. (Alternative D2: Curse of Osiris path)
1. Prologue

Begin _Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Something new I wanted to try, especially in my own universe. As usual if you enjoyed this, follow and review, thanks.

 _Begin_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Jade-7's Pov**

I walked through a silent forest with a half-empty hand cannon, with Vex corpses behind me when I heard my Ghost speak,"we're almost there, are you sure about this?" She should've already known the answer. The Last City was gone and I don't know if even a small majority of civilians escaped. The Vanguard was gone, the other Guardians were either killed or have hidden, and the Traveler was destroyed. There was no warning, just odd-looking Vex suddenly showed up, some looked new and brighter, while others looked rusted and more 'circular.' So I answered.

"Dawn, I'm 100% on this, what even makes me a Guardian without anything to protect? Everything is gone for good and we don't even know who survived. Our home is gone, what can we even do?" I said lowly. She knew as much as much as I did, even if we had everyone else, we were the only ones with our Light left - most likely from the piece of the Traveler - She didn't respond until we arrived. A small, quiet area where fragments of raw energy left by the Traveler reside.

"Okay, I won't stop you. But what happens after this?" She said in my mind. I hadn't thought about that yet, will humanity ever need Guardians again, if there were any people left? Could I just wait until I die, here? No, even if there is only one left, we were supposed to protect humanity, and I still have the strength to fight. But that means nothing right now, so that's it.

"I'll wait until I am needed again. Until that time comes, will you watch over me and if the time comes, wake me?" I replied answering Dawn.

Just after I said that, she appeared in front of me and said "Of course, you're _my_ Guardian, I'll always watch over you." That made me feel a little better. I put my gun away, and sat against the wall in a ray of light. Then Dawn came and said "See you soon, partner."

"See you soon." I said before heading into a long sleep.

* * *

 _End…_

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	2. Chapter 1

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Welcome to chapter one of Fallen Legend.

 _Begin…_

* * *

 **Naomi's POV**

We cautiously explored the forest that seemed impossibly alive, with old life around us, plant and animal. Never mind the life, as there were VEX bodies buried in the ground. The three of us were wondering, 'what could've even done something like this?' While we would've stayed to investigate this amazing place, we had a job to do. Apparently, this place has been the way it is for some time now, and the scientists back home hired us to look around and find out why, considering the state the rest of the world is in. It was starting to get quiet, and Kian gets really jumpy when it's like that so I helped him out. "This place is beautiful, how long have we lived in that wasteland while something like _this_ was thriving?" I said, breaking the silence and making Kian flinch.

"I really don't care, as long as those eggheads pay us the amount they promised, this doesn't mean much to me" Freya responded. Makes sense, we were getting paid a little more than the usual bounty reward-emphasis on 'little'-and for us, this was a fortune, so we didn't pay too much attention before Kian spoke up.

"Still, this place doesn't make sense. How is it that our home is in that old, dry forest while this place looks like it hasn't been touched since the Age of Light?" He had a point, in our worlds' condition this whole setting shouldn't exist. The more we explored, there were vines that were growing in a certain direction, so we went that way. Kian stopped and said "Are you sure we're going the right way? This doesn't seem-" He was cut off by the sound of growing static, Vex.

We pulled our weapons out and got ready to fight. But when the static sound stopped, it was followed by loud footsteps that shook the ground, that's not a normal Goblin. Just then, A giant Minotaur crashed through the trees, it was a Mind. What was a Vex Mind doing in this place? Whatever's here, they don't want us to find it. Still, we can't take on a Mind, let alone a Minotaur. So I took action and said "We can't fight that thing, we need to split up and regroup later, just try to outrun it!"

"Right!" Kian replied before running into the foliage. I started shooting while running backwards.

Then Freya started running and said, "Try not to die, Naomi!" Yeah right, I've been fighting too long to die here. Once the two others were gone, I ran as fast as I could. Only after running for two minutes or so that I couldn't hear the Vex Mind's shots. Now I had to find the others, then I realized I was on the path toward the center of this place. I knew that if the Vex didn't want us getting our hands on something they would usually destroy it, and if they are trying to _keep_ us away from it, then they can't just destroy it like everything else. If the Vex can't break it, then I've got to find it. This could be something that could turn the tide of the fight against the Vex. But, after following the path for a while, it turned two ways. Something seemed 'wrong' about the right path, so I took the left. About a minute passed when I found an old, grassy podium with an odd, diamond shaped object with a circle in it's center. I walked up to it, and it felt like something was drawing me to it, so I slowly put my hand up to it. When I touched it, I pulled my hand back immediately when it lit up and started floating and glowing. In the center, a diamond shaped eye appeared. It just hovered there, shaking for a minute until it started TALKING to me.

"Ah, where am I? Wait, who are you?" the floating object said to me. "Wait, this signal, Vex?"

I wasn't even paying attention to whatever it was saying because I was too surprised by this 'thing' whatever it was. Then she looked back at me and said "Listen, you need to get me to my Guardian, now. Got it?"

"Wait, Guardian?"

* * *

 _End…_

I do not own the rights to Destiny 2, Bungie does.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	3. Chapter 2

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

 _Begin…_

* * *

 _Awakening_

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Who is this kid? Why does she look like I'm the craziest thing she's ever seen or something? It's not like I'm anything new. Whatever, right now I have to find my Guardian, if there's Vex then this person alone won't survive. So I said to her "Yes, my Guardian, and we're going to die if we don't get to him in time. Let's go." It's a long-shot, he might not even remember anything except how to fight. "Hey, are you even listening?" Am I seriously that weird? Wait, how many years have passed? No, there's no time for that, we need to move.

As I started heading toward Jade's location, the girl called out, "Right. Listen, who or 'what' are you?" For Traveler's sake, we don't have time for this.

"I'm a Ghost, my name's Dawn. Now LET'S GO"

* * *

 **Naomi's POV**

The path that lead to the 'Ghost' was meant to lead potential threats away from her 'Guardian,' and even then the Vex couldn't get near him. It was plenty obvious this 'Dawn' was tired of my questions so I stayed quiet until we came to a dark cave. "Are you sure this is the right way? That doesn't give me a good feeling." I asked.

The Ghost responded "I'm sure of it, Jade is here. Come on, unlike you, I can't really defend myself without him." Before I could keep moving, I was blasted forward by an explosion. The Mind had found me. I tried to run away, but that explosion injured me. Dawn came by me "Damn! Stay still." She disappeared when I heard her voice in my head, "Don't worry I'm still here, we need to get to Jade, now!"

"Wait, how are you in my head?"

"Don't worry about it, now RUN!" With no other choice, I threw one the electric grenades that Kian gave me, temporarily blinding the Mind. I ran as fast as I could into the cave, I was sure the Vex was done chasing me because of its size so I slowed down. The cave was stranger than the entire forest, with ominous sounds echoing throughout and _floating_ rocks, seriously. Then the cave opened back into the forest, which probably meant that Mind can come trees covered the path, making it slightly darker until it all came to an open space with very dim light, oddly emanating from small cracks in the ground. All that light however, came from a figure in the center. I guessed that this hooded person was Dawn's 'Guardian' Jade. Getting closer, I could tell he'd been here for a long time because his body was partially covered in grass and moss. Dawn appeared again and said "Okay, stay here and watch for-" She was cut off by the screeching of Vex Goblins. "That was faster than expected, no time to wake him fully. Get close!" Just then, the Vex group broke through the trees. Dawn disappeared again when she got close to Jade and the ground below him along with himself started glowing slowly. The brighter it became, the more 'alive' he looked until he was completely covered in a beam of light, blasting the Vex back. When the light went away, he was standing there. Holstered on his leg was a gun with a spade on the barrel, Jade was awake.

* * *

 **Jade-7 POV**

Everything was dark and silent. I was completely alone in an abyss until I saw a light. I heard a faint voice from the other side. It sounded so familiar, but who was it? The voice slowly became louder and louder until I could make out a female voice calling out to me. "Jade? Eyes up Guardian!" The light completely encapsulated me until it was replaced with the view of a forest. Robotic bodies on the floor, the- Vex? Among all the Vex shells was a girl, but who was she? Then, a towering Vex ripped through the green, a Vex Mind. I couldn't remember anything, but something in me pulled my hand to the side of my leg and draw out a gun and fire at the Mind. Memories flooded into my mind when I fired the first shot, but one memory stood out amongst these, one of a man like me in a place much unlike here. It started to come back, Cayde. The one who used this gun, the Ace of Spades, and my friend. But what happened before, where and who am I? The Mind was only slightly affected by my attacks, before I knew it, it punched me back into the bushes. The voice in my head spoke again, "Jade! Get up, remember who you are!" My memory jolted for a split second, I saw images of who I am, not everything, but my light. In that moment, I stood up, the solar energy building inside. It's time to end this.

* * *

 **Naomi's POV**

What was happening? Jade stood back up even after being knocked back like that, and with a stance, he threw the hand holding his gun in the air. Flames exploded from his body, burning the moss and aging off of his body and his gun became completely covered in fire. He took aim at the mind and fired off six beams of energy when the Mind disintegrated into nothing. The power of a Guardian, it's just like the stories, warriors with supernatural powers to defend humanity. Jade stood there for a moment before looking to me and said "We should leave this place soon, the Vex will be back." I couldn't leave yet, Kian and Freya were still here somewhere and they need to know about this.

"Not yet, my friends are here somewhere and I can't just leave them here." I said to him.

"Alright, but let's make it fast. Dawn, can you find them?" He said to the Ghost. Dawn appeared next to the Guardian, looking down as if searching for something.

"I'm currently reading two other signals that aren't Vex, one is holding out, but the other is injured." Injured? We needed to move, fast. If they're injured, it's probably Kian, he doesn't have much fighting experience. I stepped up to the two.

"So, before we move I have to ask; can you remember anything?" I asked him.

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

That question got my attention quickly. "I'm… not sure, it's all a blur."

Dawn came by and said "Yeah, that's partly my fault. That Mind from earlier kind of rushed me, but don't worry. With enough time, it'll come back." I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't have to just walk around without any memory of who I was. But what of my gear? Time isn't always so friendly.

"Dawn, can you give me a status of my equipment?" I said to the Ghost. "It's better to be prepared for the Vex in any way."

"You didn't even need to ask." She replied happily. She scanned my gear, from the Ace of Spades to my subclass.

* * *

 **Equipment Diagnostic**

 **Designation: Jade-7**

 **Race: Exo**

 **Class: Hunter**

"Jade, keep in mind a lot of time has passed so some of your gear isn't as bright as it used to be"

"Does that include the shaders?"

"Yes."

"UGH. Go on."

 **Subclass: Gunslinger**

 **Path: Way of the Outlaw**

 **-Weapons-**

 **/Kinetic: Ace of Spades**

 **/Energy: Trust**

 **/Power: Quickfang**

 **-Armor-**

 **/Helmet: Frumious Mask-Suros Modular Shine (Aged)**

 **/Gauntlets: Prodigal Grasps-Suros Modular Shine (Aged)**

 **/Body: Vanguard Dare Vest-Suros Modular Shine (Aged)**

 **/Legs: Exodus Down Strides-Suros Modular Shine (Aged)**

 **/Cloak: The Vanguard Dare Cloak**

 **Diagnostic Complete**

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

"Well, that covers your armor and weapons. But Jade, are you sure you're as proficient with your own weapons as you used to be?" My Golden Gun aside, I can't remember everything about my past, but when I pulled out that gun, I just _knew_ how to use it. All of my memories are still fuzzy, but I can remember something about my Fireteam, they were somewhere out there too. "Jade? You listening?"

"Yeah, let's get going. Oh, right! Before we move, I need to ask." I looked to Dawn with a serious face-or at least as serious as an Exo's face can get-and I said "How much time has passed since… everything fell?" Dawn looked down with as she calculated how many years have passed, but as she did, her voice became panicked saying as everything went silent.

"No, that's impossible, it can't be.

"What is it? How long, Dawn?"

"68 years Jade, everything is gone."

* * *

 _End…_

The return of a Lightbearer and old memories forgotten. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

And of course, I do not own the rights to the world you call "Destiny 2," as the company known as Bungie, does. Please Rate and Review.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	4. Chapter 3

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Welcome back to Fallen Legend. The return of the Guardian and his Ghost has left the two surprised to the change of time. However, more pressing matters come to mind when Naomi hears of one of her friends becoming injured. Can they make it in time to save their friend before the Vex get to them first? Read and find out!

 _Begin_

* * *

Rescue Mission

* * *

 _ **Jade-7's POV**_

With my gear in check, we hurried to the injured signal, who is supposedly one of Naomi's friends. Throughout the entire way, no one spoke of the years me and Dawn spent asleep. My memories were still recovering, but I could remember a few important things: old names, weapons, and armor. Yet, one name stood out among them all: "Chosen." What did it mean, Chosen? I'd have to ask Dawn later. Speaking of whom said "We're nearly there, look sharp!" I readied the Ace of Spades, which still was somewhat of a mystery to me. Naomi's injury was healed, but not completely. She could at least fire a gun, but beyond that; her movement was limited. I stopped us before we jumped head-first into battle to ask Naomi about her injuries.

"Before we go in, are you sure you can look out for yourself with those keeping you back?" I said to her. She put her gun down before putting her hand to her leg, one of the areas of injury and responded.

"Just give me some cover and I should be fine; after all, I've got you, right?"

"Maybe, but the Vex are unpredictable. In my absence, they've been able to fully predict an outcome. But with my return, they won't see it coming, they can't simulate Light. It's why they feared the Guardians. Wait, what did you mean by-" I was cut off by gunshots ahead of us. We ran to the origin of the firefight to find Vex Goblins led by a Hobgoblin, all firing at a boy who was taking cover behind a fallen tree. In that moment, Naomi ran to him while I covered her. When I took down the first few Goblins, the Vex paused, almost in fear. When they began to fire again, I quickly jumped to the left and rolled back on my feet, firing off five shots at them. Every shot hit their mark, except for the Hobgoblin; who had shielded itself in heat.

I put the Ace of Spades away and pulled out the Quickfang, running towards the Hobgoblin. As it stood up, I had already slashed at the Vex, cutting it in two before it fell apart completely. I looked around to see if there were any left, only to see Naomi and her friend looking at me, completely speechless. "Well? Are you gonna just stand there? You said there was one more out here, let's move." I put my sword away, and spun the Ace of Spades from its' holster on my finger, catching it at the grip. More memories flashed into my head; they were only minor so I couldn't piece it together. And of course, Naomi was right; her friend was injured. The Vex are quick and unpredictable, I needed to hurry, leaving them behind. "Stay here until I get back!" I ran into the woods toward the next signal, Naomi's other friend.

* * *

 _ **Naomi's POV**_

I sat there, patching up Kian's wounds after Jade had ran off to find Freya. At that time, I was still processing everything: a Guardian, still alive out here with its' Ghost? It was like something out of legend. Kian sat there, completely silent, when he said "So, who, or what, was that with you? His movement's, and weapons, they were unlike anything back home." He was confused as well, so I explained as much as I knew to him.

"Depends, will you believe me?" I said to him. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

"Probably not, but whatever. It's not the first weird thing I've seen today." Before I could reply, we both looked up in response to distant gunshots and an explosion.

" _That_ is a Guardian; his name is Jade, I think." Not a second passed when Kian's face went completely blank and looked like I was some kind of ghost.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Yep"

He was stuttering in his words "Y-you're serious?! A G-Guardian?!" He always gets likes this when he hears or sees something amazing, being the kid scientist he is.

"Uh-huh. I can't believe it either; a living breathing Lightbearer just killed all of those Vex." I let Kian calm down for a minute before saying "Right now, he's getting Freya, which would explain the distant fighting." If Kian got like this from hearing of a Guardian, the others will go ballistic.

" **Sigh~** So, if that's a Guardian, do you think he can-"

"Completely destroy the Vex? Honestly, I don't know; from what I know, he doesn't even remember everything." It wasn't much later when the firefight in the distance finally stopped. I already knew trying to explain this whole thing to Freya would be hard. Hopefully she doesn't try to shoot Jade.

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

Well, I've been in worse situations, but a girl pointing an auto rifle at my head saying "Who the hell are you? Where are my friends?" Jeez, after I took out all those Vex. This person was definitely Freya; although for someone named after the greek goddess of love and all that, she's really aggressive. I put the Ace of Spades away and turned to her, putting my hands up.

"Don't worry, I'm with Naomi, she'll explain everything later. What you need to know right now is the Vex will come back soon, so follow me." It was plenty obvious she didn't trust me, but she followed me anyways.

It wasn't long until we returned to Naomi and her friend, and Freya ran to both of them. "Are you two alright? That guy over there said he was with you; Nao', who is he?" Naomi looked to me, although speaking to Freya.

"Yeah… that's gonna be tough to explain, so I need both of you to hear me out to the end."

* * *

Naomi told them what happened up until right now: how she found Dawn, woke me up, and watched me burn a Vex Mind to nothing. As expected, it was a lot to take in and process. Freya stood up and looked to me. "So, you're a Guardian? I thought you'd be taller, and 'Jade' sounds awfully feminine doesn't it?" Well, it wasn't the first time someone thought my name sounded a little girly. I held my palm up and Dawn appeared.

"I've got the Ghost to prove it, and don't worry, I know it sounds feminine, but in my case, it's not." I said to her; almost immediately, she flinched at the sight of the floating diamond. "And... you must be-"

"Dawn, class-A Ghost, at your service." I gave a slight chuckle. _What a way to introduce yourself_ , I thought to myself. "And yes, he's my Guardian." Dawn spoke with them as I looked about my surroundings; if I've been asleep for 68 years, what have the Vex done in that time? I recalled memories about my Fireteam's whereabouts, and if the Vex still threaten Humanity, I'd need their help. But the safety of these three take priority.

I looked to them and asked "How did you get here: by vehicle, or Sparrow?" They looked at each other, confused. Did they not know what a Sparrow was? "Well, forget that last part, just tell me how you got here and how far you traveled." Speaking of traveling and Sparrows, did I still have access to mine?

Freya stepped up and said "We've got two trucks just on the outskirts of this place, and it took about 2 hours to get here." Good; I can take them halfway, and then find my Fireteam, if they were even alive. "We can take you back to our camp, if you're one for long rides."

"Actually, I have to go somewhere else so I'll escort you halfway." I said to her. She once again, put on a confused face.

"Where are you going? We've got people back home that could use your help" I completely searched what little memories I had for my friends locations, and two places came into mind: the Cosmodrome, and the EDZ. I called back Dawn and she marked a path to their vehicles, and walked onwards before I looked back at them.

"To find Fireteam Paradox"

* * *

 _End_

Jade has saved Naomi's friends, and remembers his old Fireteam. What have the Vex done to his home in his absence? Is there anything left of what he remembered of Earth?

Stay tuned. Rate & Review. I do not own the rights to Destiny or Destiny 2, Bungie does.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	5. Chapter 4

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

 _Enter WARMIND_

Welcome back to Fallen Legend, where Jade-7 is about to search for Fireteam Paradox, his old Fireteam back when the Traveler lived. However, he must take Nora and her friends to their camp first to make sure they're safe. The Vex still remain a threat to humanity, without the Traveler, Jade must end it.

 _Begin_

* * *

 **Transformed**

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

We reached the end of the forest without any Vex blocking us, thankfully. Surprisingly, my Light had kept the forest alive for all these years. But, the rest of the Earth was not so lucky; the Vex had integrated a large amount of the planet, and it gave them a major advantage over humanity. Dawn and I saw this ourselves when we saw Vex structures on the outskirts of the forest.

When we got out of the forest, we saw the vehicles Freya had told us about. "There's a free seat in mine, so you can ride with me." Naomi said, although it wasn't necessary.

"I've got my own ride, don't worry about me." I drew my palm out, with Dawn appearing, "Is it ready?" I had her prepare my sparrow before we left the forest.

"Yep, it's all ready. Just summon it when you're ready." Dawn disappeared as I summoned my sparrow, the Mimesis Drive, out of thin air and got on with one foot on the ground, my other on the seat. Their speechless faces already confused me. Had sparrows been gone that long?

"Wow, you really have one, guess that makes things easier." She said with her hand on the back of her head. She walked to the truck that was closest to the three. "Alright, let's mount up." I got on to the sparrow, held the two control sticks in front and hovered to their side.

"I'll scout ahead, stay here and wait for my signal, got it?"

"Right, wait for your OK." I nodded to her, and sped into the forest.

* * *

 **Naomi's POV**

Great, he has a sparrow, another thing to explain to the rest of the people back home. A Guardian, ancient warrior, just raced ahead of us on one of the rarest things in the world. "Alright, let's hurry up. We should get back to the camp, everyone else won't last long from the Vex, especially with a Guardian's, not to mention the Light's return." Freya said as she opened the drivers' door to her truck. About a minute later, 3 fiery beams of light bolted into the sky, Jade's signal.

"Alright, that's him. Let's go Kian." I said to our young friend, who was still mesmerized by both the environment of the forest and the discovery of our 'bright' friend. Kian walked over to and into the truck.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I looked around, after Jade gave the signal for the others to come. Although he was fine physically, I was still concerned about his memory. So I asked him. "Hey, just a question, but what exactly do you remember as my Guardian?" He looked down in thought, recollecting the fragments that he had.

"Chosen." He said

"What?"

"There's more, but that just stands out among them. So, what does it mean?" He said back. The title 'Chosen,' it was almost nostalgic. Who he is: the Traveler's Chosen, among many other names.

"Well, back before The Fall, you were unique among the Guardians. And in response to your power, you were 'Chosen' by the Traveler, you were the one who saved the City and the Traveler. But you weren't alone, you had-" I said before Jade cut me off.

"My Fireteam. The ones we're going to look for." Well at least he remembers them- "Who are they, exactly?" Neeevermind. Well, have to explain it now, and just when I thought I didn't have to.

"Okay, so, Fireteam Paradox. They were made up of three: A Warlock, a Titan, and a Hunter; you. The Warlock is a human named Noir, and the Titan is an Awoken named Tanya. Y'know, you gave Noir her name, she's a Voidwalker. The Titan Striker, Tanya, has the rough exterior that you'd expect from a Titan, but she's kind at heart." I explained to Jade, who had sat down to listen to me. I went on to ask about the other names he could remember.

"Well, not names specifically. Just someone called 'Cayde' and how I was friends with him." Oh, Cayde. Of all things to remember.

"There's no need to worry about that; with time, your memories will return, hopefully along with your personality." I told him. I had avoided telling him about Cayde, I didn't want to bring up those memories, especially when Jade can't remember and I can. He looked down with a confused face, but before he could ask anymore questions, two trucks came out from the woods.

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

Well, if she's right, my memories will return. That would have to wait, as Naomi and her friends had caught up with us. I waved to them, signaling that we were ready to leave. I let them go ahead of us as I checked my weapons, and summoned my Sparrow once again. I hadn't seen the outside of the forest yet, so I became curious and called out to Dawn, who had returned to my mind. "Hey, you said 83 years? What do you think the Vex have changed, and how much of civilization is around anymore?"

"You're right to ask, after the City fell, we haven't seen anyone other than Naomi and her friends." The City? Suddenly my head began to ache as images flooded my mind. Walls, people, a Tower.

A single memory stood out from all the others.

* * *

I was in a hangar looking over a city, where a giant white ball hovered above it, the Traveler. Dawn floated next to my head, and next to me was a hooded woman. She was like me, an Exo.

"It's a day for pretty speeches and medals. But we all know the real fight takes place out there." She said, and the memory of me said to her.

"Is that so? Then we'll have to take this fight to them." She gave me a quick look, and smiled.

"I like your spirit, Guardian." She lifted her weapon from her hand and presented it to me. "Take this." I took the gun with both hands as she looked. "There's so much more, Guardian. I've seen terrible things born out in the Darkness. Every moment brings them closer."

"At least you can still see the great things born in the Light." I pointed out. She looked back out to the City, and the Traveler.

"All ends are beginnings." She said. "Our fight is far from over, Guardian." She took one last look at me and vanished as she walked away. I looked at Dawn with a smile on my face.

"Well? You heard her, let's get out there." She said. She was right, our fight, as well as my story, was far from over.

* * *

 _End…_

Liked that? There's more coming so get ready. As usual, I do not own Destiny or Destiny 2, Bungie alone does.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	6. Chapter 5

_Begin Initialization Protocol_

…

 _Complete_

Hello, Readers! Welcome back to Fallen Legend, where Jade has regained a memory of the Exo Stranger. Piece by piece, Jade is slowly getting his memories back. Will he be back to himself when it will matter most? Read and find out!

 _Begin_

* * *

 **Jade-7's POV**

"Jade? Jade! JADE!" Surprised, I stumbled back when Dawn got my attention. "You okay there? You started to act weird and just stood there for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just- adjusting. Nothing to worry about." I replied. Who was that in my memory? What happened to the gun she gave me? Well, like Dawn said, hopefully it'll come back with time. I said to my Ghost "Anyways, let's catch up with the others."

"Right, before that, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? We shouldn't keep them waiting too long."

"Do you think we should just leave them now, and not later?"

"Wh- where did _THAT_ come from?" I questionably asked Dawn.

"Think of it, the Vex just saw LIGHT again after decades of uninterrupted work, they're gonna be looking for your Fireteam, and they haven't been awakened yet. If we don't get to them now, we could lose them." A thought occurred in my head, she was right. Seeing the Light of a Guardian again will put the Vex on edge. So I made a decision.

"Alright, we'll go now. But ONLY because I'm worried about the only other Guardians that we know of." I said. "I still just don't feel right leaving them like this." No lie there. even without all of my memories, I know that the Vex are plenty dangerous. It doesn't feel right leaving them alone like this.

"I know, but like we heard, there are others out there. And we're gonna need all the help we can get to stop the Vex." Dawn said, relieving me a little bit. "C'mon, let's go." I gave her a nod and walked onward to where the others had gone ahead.

The forest cleared out and the two of us just looked around, speechless at the sight of the Vex-ified landscapes. Our attention was turned to Nora and her friends waving at us from their vehicles. I walked over to them and told them of the change of plans.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to leave you now. Something tells me that the Vex will start searching for my friends now that they've seen me."

Freya took a step forward to speak, but Nora cut her off saying "It's okay, we can hold out on our own here. Plus, I'm sure that we'll need more than one of you, including your little light." Dawn flew over my shoulder and in front of Nora, in response to her funny name, although unwanted.

"Don't call me little." She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Right. Well, you should get going. We'll head back to our camp. And before I forget, it's two hours from here, in that direction." Nora pointed to the Southeast of where we stood. I saw Dawn mark it on my HUD.

I gave them a nod and said "Dawn, let's go get our Fireteam." She disappeared after she hovered toward me as I summoned my sparrow, and blasted off in the direction of Fireteam Paradox's Warlock, Noir.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

We'd been traveling for a while, towards the Russian Cosmodrome. The both of us knew we wouldn't get far by sparrow, we needed a ship.

Dawn came up with one thing. "There's a facility a few miles from here, it could have a City Hawk at the most." I was all for it, but it also meant we could come across dead Guardians.

As Dawn marked the direction on my HUD, I flew off toward it. I, however, was still curious about one thing. Nora, the girl who found Dawn and helped awaken me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, an odd resemblance to someone, but I wasn't sure who. I asked Dawn if she knew anything. "You're right, she _does_ seem familiar. She kinda reminds me of… Amanda?" The name cut through my head like a bullet as more images appeared, images of a girl who looked only a little different than Nora. Amanda Holliday, the City's Flygirl. Could Nora be… maybe, I'd have to ask her directly.

While I thought about it, I had already arrived at the facility. It was a regular, basic research building: walls around the perimeter, hard glass, a landing pad for ships where luckily, a City Hawk sat. And as we had feared, dead Guardians, who were defenseless against the Vex. Their bodies were sad to see, Dawn appeared and silently flew around them. I didn't know if she knew any of them or if I knew them, but she looked sad all the same. "Dawn, c'mon, we should go." She turned back to me, and came back without a word.

We passed more and more Guardians as we went on to the roof, but for some reason, Dawn came out again and flew into a room. I followed her in, and saw a Titan, sitting leaned against the wall, dead. He was Awoken, bald, wearing armor that had lost its' shine. Another memory flashed into my head, and I remembered who he was. My friend.

"...Zavala?"

* * *

 _End…_

And so, marks the end of this chapter. What'd you think of it this time? Stay tuned, readers! Apologies for this chapter not being as long as the others. I do not own Destiny, those rights belong to Bungie.

 _Begin Deactivation Protocol_

…

 _Complete_


	7. Chapter 6

_/Begin Initialization Protocol_

 _/Powering Up_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_

 _Enter **WARMIND**_

 _/Begin..._

* * *

 _ **Jade-7's POV**_

There was no doubt about it, the body that sat there was Commander Zavala. Dawn was silent, floating in front of me. Upon further inspection, I realized that Zavala had taken a bad hit straight to the center of his chest. His face had the expression of sadness. His eyes, still open, had lost any sort of Awoken glow to them.

"Zavala… you tried to keep them all safe, until the end." Dawn quietly said. "Jade, can you take him and set him down over here?" She hovered over to the center of the room. I gave her a nod as I picked up the lifeless Titan, walking over to Dawn.

As I set him down, I crossed his arms and closed his eyes, laying him into rest that he'd long deserved. Before I left the room to get to the Hawk, I remembered the other dead Guardians lying all over the place. I couldn't leave them like that, but I had a mission.

"Let's go Dawn, we have a world to save." Dawn followed me as I walked out of the room, leaving behind my old friend in peace.

Walking through the building, we passed more and more Guardians. Some died worse than others, and others were just, scared. When I had reached the landing pad, I could see the entire complex, and a view of the entire courtyard, littered with my fallen brothers and sisters. Dawn flew over to the City Hawk and started scanning it.

"It's a little old, but it'll get us to to where we need to go." She disappeared into the Hawk, as it went silent for a few seconds.

Just then, the ship came to life, as the lights began to flicker until they became solid and the thrusters sparked to life. The ship hovered just a few feet above the ground as I heard Dawn call me again.

"Bringing you in." She said as I was teleported to the cockpit of the Hawk. Thankfully, I was able to remember the basics of flying as I piloted the ship away towards my next destination: the Cosmodrome.

I was able to get one last view of the building, and the Guardians.

"I _will_ come back for all of you." I said to myself before I boosted the ship into what lay ahead.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

 _The Cosmodrome, near The Wall._

"Dawn, scan the area for any signals of light." I said to her as I flew the ship around the Wall. Looking at it brought back only small fragments of my memory. I looked around the cold place before Dawn spoke to me.

"I've got one, but it's faint. Set us down and I'll mark it on your HUD."

"Got it." I looked around until I saw a small hill under a collapsed Highway, where a space in the center of some cars conveniently made itself useful as I took the Hawk down.

Dawn teleported me out as the ship begins to fly off. "Don't worry, it'll stay in the area if we need it." She reassured me. I nodded as I ventured towards the Wall. On my way, I passed skeletons that looked like they had been there for ages. Dawn came out in front of me, stopping me.

"Does.. This place look familiar to you?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I've had this weird feeling of nostalgia since we got here." I answered back.

She looked around, "As it should." She said, "This is where I found you and brought you back to life as my Guardian."

I stood there in silence for a moment before my head began to ache once again as memories flashed and flooded my mind. I fell to one knee, gripping the sides of my head, wincing in pain. My vision started to blur and my hearing became muffled. I could faintly hear Dawn calling my name before I fell to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Many Decades Ago…**_

 _ **The Cosmodrome**_

There was nothing, just dark. I couldn't see, or hear. Not only that, I couldn't remember. The life that I lived was gone completely, forgotten. A light slowly began to grow as I tried to cover my eyes from the blinding light and I began to awaken.

"Guardian? Guardian! Eyes up, Guardian!"

I could faintly hear a woman's voice calling out to me as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I was met with was a floating diamond with a light in the center, staring at me.

It quickly became ecstatic as subconsciously I lifted myself up with my hands on the ground. "It worked! You're alive! Yes! I finally found my Guardian! Oh, you don't know how long I've been looking for you." The diamond regained its composure as it started talking again. "I'm a Ghost. Actually now I'm your Ghost." As she spoke, I began to feel again, cracking my hands slowly. "And, well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." As she finished her statement with a beep, I felt my voice return to me.

"Things like- what?" I asked groaned out cautiously. Before the 'Ghost' could answer, we heard a loud roar in the distance. She changed her look to a scared one.

"This is _Fallen_ territory, we aren't safe here! I have to get you to the City, but how?" She looked back to me again as she hovered over to me.

"Hold still." Before I could ask, she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Wha- where?" I heard the beeps in my head as the Ghost spoke within my mind.

"Don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move, fast!" The Ghost frantically said. I didn't question her as I ran forward, to the adventure that waited ahead.

* * *

"..de! Jade! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Dawn floating above my face. My head was still ringing from all the memories coming back at once.

"Dawn, I remember more now. About the day you found me. How I became your Guardian." Dawn didn't seem to care as she flew right in front of my face.

"Don't scare me like that, Jade." I could tell from her look and her tone that she was worried about me the entire time I was unconscious. I sat upwards and let out a sigh.

"Alright, I won't. Now let's find our friend." Dawn disappeared as I walked towards the Wall, and ever closer toward Noir, Fireteam Paradox's Warlock.

* * *

 _/End…_

My apologies for being late. I have had some hard situations to deal with as of recently. I do, however, promise to put out more chapters. Until then...

Thank you for reading.

 _/Begin Deactivation Protocol_

 _/Powering Down_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_


	8. Sorry About That

_/Begin Initialization Process_

 _/Powering Up_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_

 _/Enter… WARMIND_

* * *

 **Update Title: Sorry About That**

Hey, Readers. I apologize for the long silence since my last chapter. I have spent a lot of time trying to make my chapters longer. Destiny 2: Fallen Legend will return _hopefully_ by mid-August, and, AND, a new story coming soon after.

Here's a hint, we're going underwater. Until then, Stay Bright My Readers.

* * *

 _/Begin Deactivation Process_

 _/Powering Down_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_


	9. NEW PLAN

_/Begin Initialization Protocol_

 _/Powering Up_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_

 _/Enter_ _ **WARMIND**_

* * *

 **Update Title: NEW PLAN**

Real sorry about this Readers, it hasn't even been a week since my last update, but I'm Rewriting Fallen Legend. And before you ask, I just feel like I can improve it and make it better. So I hope you can accept a long hiatus. Personally, which is kinda ironic for a warmind, I think I'll feel more 'satisfied' when I'm done.

Thank you for understanding, Stay Bright My Readers.

P.S. Jade-7 is male for anyone who was confused.

-WARMIND

* * *

 _/Begin Deactivation Protocol_

 _/Powering Down_

 _/…_

 _/Complete_


End file.
